


ＷＩＬＤＦＩＲＥ ᵃˢᵒⁱᵃᶠ

by Anelym98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentions of Cancer, Sibling Incest, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anelym98/pseuds/Anelym98
Summary: in which horatia potter is a dragonharry potter x a song of ice and fire x game of thrones crossoverAU | alternate universefem!harry x r̶h̶a̶e̶g̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶a̶r̶g̶e̶r̶y̶e̶n̶ x robert baratheon
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Rhaegar Targaryen, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Lyanna Stark & Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't have to say that I don’t own asoiaf or harry potter. 
> 
> All rights go to george r.r. martin and j.k. rowling. I only own Visenya and the changes she makes unconciously.
> 
> P. S if you find any mistakes, SORRY, english is not my mother tongue!
> 
> This story is also on Wattpad - an3lym98 and fanfiction.net - anelym98
> 
> Now on with the story! Enjoy!!

Laying in her bed, surrounded by her husband, friends and surrogate family, Horatia Potter wheezed out a breath.

Taking her husband's and Hermione's hand in hers she smiled beautifully "It's my time to go. Thank you for the beautiful memories we made. I love you." she stated, her voice despite the roughness, sounded so musical.

Her husband, Blaise Zabini, slowly moved to lay down on the bed, careful not to move her, caressing her cheek, and kissing her mouth for probably the last time.

Horatia thinks about her husband, how they went from a friend of the enemy to lovers then to spouses.

She remembers the war, the rebuilding of Hogwarts, their joined hands walking away from the aisle as they got married. She remembers the love making, her pregnancy with her first, then second child, their births.

She remembers the day they got the news that she is dying of lung cancer. That heart breaking news that they hid from their children, even though they were two and four year olds.

She couldn't break their hearts. But now, they know. It happened when the oldest, her daughter found her passed out on the bathroom floor and bleeding. Blaise and she sat them down, and explained that their mom is moving to Heaven, a lie if she ever heard one.

Horatia knows she is not moving to Heaven, she is dying, and she will be living in limbo, with Death.

As the Mistress of Death, she will be stuck in limbo, overseeing the dead that pass, sending them to the respected fields, judging them.

The stories of the Master of Death and immortality are just that. Stories.

Horatia kissed back her husband, smiled "Tell them I love them. Take care of them. I love you, Blaise." and let out a last breath, eyes closing and musceles relaxing.

On August 27th, year 2005, at 7:39pm, Horatia Potter closed her eyes and her heart stopped beating. 

Her husband yelled out her name, shaking her unmoving body, and jumped out from the bed. He threw the door open, crying out her name, and looking to see their children outside the room, shaking their heads with disbelief, all red eyed from crying.

* * *

Laying in the bed, the pain was clear on her face. She screamed every five seconds, hoping the babe would come out easily. Though, that wasn't the case. Rhaella Targaryen breathed in deeply, and exhaled, yet, still, the contractions continued to wear her down.

Then, it came. A gush of water came out of her body, causing the Queen to shriek.

"It's time," the maester said. "My Queen, I'm going to need you to push."

And she listened... She pushed and pushed long and hard, screaming out profanities. An hour past before they made progress. The head finally showed. 

"My Queen, push harder." yelled the maester. Rhaella pushed again, and again, untill the shrieking could be heard. 

"My Queen, it is a girl." announced the maester, handing the babe over to the Silent Sister. 

The sister took the babe, carefully, minding the head and took the wet cloth, carefully cleaning the babe. 

"Yes, do tell my brother." she answered, tiredly. 

When the babe was cleaned, she was put down in Rhaella's arms. Smiling down tiredly at the babe, she sighed, happily, thinking of Rhaegar, her older child, only three name days old and now, he will have a sister wife. 

After a number of dead babes, she finally did it. She birthed a healthy babe, a beautiful babe all silver haired and blue eyed that will settle on purple. 

Horatia looked around the room, not really understanding why she was reincarnated. 

She thought that she will be in limbo, and not being born again. She looked around her, her eyesight still not very good, barely seeing anything, she listened. 

When the king came in, Rhaella smiled at him "My husband, brother, it is a girl." 

Aerys Targaryen kissed his sister wife on the head, not caring that it is sweaty, and looked at the babe, carefully extracting the girl from Rhaella's arms. 

"What shall we name her?" the Queen asked. 

"Visenya II Targaryen, our Princess. " answered Aerys, kissing the babe on the forehead. 


	2. ACT I

_"the fire in her blood burns brighter than wildfire. visenya is a true dragon. our queen."_

_-Robert to Ned_


	3. CAST

_as Visenya Targaryen_

_as Rhaegar Targaryen_

_as Robert Baratheon_


	4. one

There were a few things that Horatia quickly grew aware growing up. One, she was in the Middle Ages. Two, she was in a totally different world, three, the place she now lives is called Westeros, and four, her name is Visenya and she is a Princess.

Visenya has a brother named Rhaegar, and as per tradition, her brother is also her betrothed.

Now, as a girl who lived in the twenty and twenty first century, arranged marriages were not something she was against, and incest, as a girl who was born in the Wizarding World, were every one are literally family, a cousin, an aunt, a third cousin, fifth.

But, as a woman who married her love, someone of her own choosing, she is against it.

But as it turned out, her opinion means nothing. She lives in a time where women were nothing more than brooding mares, that lived only for the men to have heirs and to look pretty. Basically, they are less than dirt.

Where slavery, across the Narrow sea is allowed. And Visenya hates it.

She hates every thing about this place, she hates that her opinion means nothing, she hates her father for raping her mother, she hates her mother for being weak, she hates her brother for being a coward and not standing up to the king. She even hates herself for doing nothing.

Knowing that she still has her magic, while much more powerful, her hands are still tied when it comes to her mother.

Every time she tries to do something to Aerys, her magic is resisting, it feels like something is blocking her from doing anything.

* * *

When Visenya was five name days old, she decided that this time she will be more Hermione-like. Meaning, that she will learn every thing, she will read every book she can get her hands on.

"Mother?" Visenya called out as her Queen mother braided her hair.

"Yes, sweet child?" answered Rhaella.

"May I learn with Rhaegar? I wish to know the history, the politics, everything." she asked curiously.

Rhaella sat down on the bed, pulling Visenya closer to her.

"Why? Do you not wish to play with other children?"

"I do, mother. But, knowledge is power." she answered.

Rhaella looked at her daughter "You may. I will talk to the maester." she agreed, putting her palm on Visenya's cheek.

"Thank you, mother." she thanked excitedly.

* * *

As the years have passed, she become known as the prodigy. Her brother was the melancholic, musical Silver Prince, while she a prodigy with a Maiden's voice.

On her twelveth birthday, Visenya met her cousin Robert Baratheon.

Now, when she first saw him, Visenya can safely say that she swooned.

"My Princess." greeted Robert, bowing.

Visenya curtsied, "Lord Baratheon." she greeted back.

Robert, looking at the Princess could see that she was beautiful. Her hair like silk, her eyes purple with fire in the back. Her figure, though young, courvacious, like a woman grown.

When Robert returned to his chambers he penned down a letter for Ned, writing every thought he had when meeting the Princess.

He wrote of her beauty, her gentle nature, her voice like the Maiden's.

Oh, Seven Hells, he is in love.

In love with the woman that can never truly be his. As a sister to the Prince, she will marry her brother. So, Robert, now angry at the Targaryen tradition, left the chambers with the intention to visit the brothel.

* * *

"Rhaegar, brother, may we talk?" Visenya asked as she opened the door to her brothers chambers a day before they are wed.

"What is it? Please do enter."

Visenya got in her brothers's chambers, closing the door, and moved to sit on his bed.

"I wish to talk about the wedding. Brother, is this truly what you wish for?"

Rhaegar looked at his sister, sighining "Sister, we do not have a choice. You know that father will never allow us to back down." He said, taking her hand in his.

"I know that, but...Brother, I am afraid." she confessed.

"Why?"

"The bedding" she answered, her hands shaking, swallowing a bile in her throat.

"I know that it will hurt, but we were never that close, oh, Rhaegar, we never even kissed." she confessed.

Rhaegar put his palm on her cheek, slowly and gently caressing her cheek with his finger, moving towards her lips. He slowly moved over to her, gently lowering his head down, caressing her palm with his hand that was holding hers.

He pressed his lips against her, Visenya opened her mouth, Rhaegar's tongue now in her mouth, kissing gently at first, then fervantly, her hands now in his hair, caressing his silver locks, pulling them down hard.

They slowly moved away from each other, breathing heavily, their hearts pounding.

"Thank you, brother." she smiled.

Rhaegar put his palm on her cheek, slowly and gently caressing her cheek with his finger, moving towards her lips. He slowly moved over to her, gently lowering his head down, caressing her palm with his hand that was holding hers.

He pressed his lips against her, Visenya opened her mouth, Rhaegar's tongue now in her mouth, kissing gently at first, then fervantly, her hands now in his hair, caressing his silver locks, pulling them down hard.

They slowly moved away from each other, breathing heavily, their hearts pounding.

"Thank you, brother." she smiled.

* * *

Three moons after her twelveth name day, Visenya found herself outside of the Sept of Baelor, walking down to meet Rhaegar.

The people outside the Sept could be heard cheering for them, screaming their names. Visenya stopped walking when she saw a little girl outside the Sept holding a flower crown.

She knelt down in front of the girl, not minding the smell coming from her.

Smiling down at her she asked "Is this for me?"

"Yes, my Princess. You are so beautiful."

"Oh lovely, you are a true beauty. Thank you for the crown." she said, taking the accepting the crown and gently putting it on her head.

She took off her silver bracelet, took the girl's hand and slowly put it on her. "And this is for you, my child. I must go now." she said, caressing the girl's cheek.

Visenya gracefully got up, and continued her walk to Rhaegar.

Meeting her father halfway, she took his hand, and they walked over to Rhaegar.

She smiled at her father as he took her Maiden's cloak off her shoulders.

Rhaegar put the other Targaryen cloak on her shoulders as they turned to face each other.

"With this kiss I pledge my love. And take you as my lord husband/lady wife." they both said respectively.

"By the power of The Seven, I now declare Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Visenya Targaryen, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

Rhaegar gently took her by the chin, lowering his head down, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips.


	5. two

Visenya was sitting at the high table next to Rhaegar and her family, when she spotted Robert Baratheon being handsy with a serving wench.

"Excuse me." she said to Rhaegar.

Passing over Robert's seat, she motioned with her hand for him to follow her.

Robert jumped up from his seat, following Visenya to the kitchen.

"My Princess" he said

"Please, call me Visenya"

"Do you know why I called you here?" she asked him

Robert thought over the reasons, coming up with nothing "Truly, no."

"Grabbing the serving wench on my wedding, Robert, please."

Robert, thinking she was jealous, moved closer to her and pressed his lips against her.

Visenya, embaressed for almost giving in, quickly pushed him away.

"No, what are you doing?" she yelled, leaving the kitchen.

Visenya sat down next to Rhaegar, taking his hand in hers. Rhaegar turned to face Visenya "What is it, sister?"

"Rhaegar, come with me."

Rhaegar got up from his seat, and as he did, Aerys announced "It's time for the bedding."

Visenya looked to Rhaegar afraid, as the men swarmed Visenya, taking off her clothing, and pushing her towards their bed chambers.

While all this was happening to Visenya, the women, too, swarmed Rhaegar, taking off his britches, his shirt, and pushed him in the chambers.

Visenya got in the chambers, a lone tear falling from her eye, feeling embaressed and assaulted.

She quickly wiped the tear and held her head up high, righting her posture.

* * *

She saw Rhaegar at their designed chambers, naked, looking concerned for his sister.

Rhaegar moved to hug her, putting his hands on her waist, and as they hugged, they both could feel their hearts pounding and their breaths shortening.

Rhaegar, now hugging Visenya, could feel her naked breasts on his chest. He breathed in her smell, smelling roses on her.

He moved to kiss her, lowering his head, and gently, softly, pressing his lips against hers.

Visenya, now feeling hot, already knew what to do next, as she as Horatia had a big sex drive during both of her pregnancies.

She pushed Rhaegar or the bed, slowly moving towards him.

Rhaegar, now wide eyed, let out a gasp.

She moved over Rhaegar, kissing his cheek first, then his mouth, slowly moving down his chest, stomach, and when she went down to his manhood, Rhaegar turned them over.

He kissed Visenya with such ferocity, moving his hand up and down her tighs, slowly massaging them. He moved his head to her neck, pressing chaste kisses over it, as he continued down kissing all over her chest.

Visenya put her hand on his hair, roughly pulling on the silver blonde locks, moving her upper body towards him, and started kissing his neck, and sucking on it.

She moved to take his mouth in hers, bitting his lower lip and ferociously kissing it.

Rhaegar, gasping, roughly pushed her down on the bed, moving his hand over to his manhood, taking it in his hand and moving it towards her flower.

As it got in, Visenya looked at Rhaegar, and saw he was already looking at her.

"I will try not to hurt you." He said, kissing her on her forehead.

Visenya, shaking her head, said "No, just push it in. It will be easier for me. Please" bitting her lower lip, as Rhaegar did just that.

Visenya, now wide eyed, gasped, with Rhaegar following, both gasping for their breaths, took hold of his arm and pulled him towards her, motioning to continue.

* * *

The next morning, Rhaegar woke up to the knocking on the door. He softy groaned, opening his eyes.

The sight that greeted him made a smile appear on his face.

Visenya, laying on the side next to him, hear head tucked in the crook of his neck, her arm thrown over his waist, and his over hers, his mouth touching her side of the head, as if kissing it.

He slowly removed her arm, careful not to wake her, and got out of the bed. Taking the pair of britches, he quickly put them on, and moved to open the door.

When he opened the door, he saw his friend Arthur standing on the other side of the door.

"What is it, my friend?" he asked, rubbing his hand over his eyes, trying to wake up.

"My prince, the king is asking for the bedsheets."

In that moment maester Pycelle showed up.

"My Prince, the king has sent me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, turning to Rhaegar.

"Maester, is this about the bedsheets?" Rhaegar asked, going back in the bed chamber.

"No, my Prince. The king has ordered me to check princess Visenya."

Visenya softly groaned, throwing her hand over her eye, and opened the other eye.

Seeing the guests in their chamber, she quicky opened the other, and moved the sheet over her body.

"Rhaegar?" she asked

"Visenya, they need the bedsheet. And maester Pycelle said father ordered him to check you. "

Visenya got out of the bed, the end of the sheet that was covering her body, trailing on the floor.

She pulled the bedsheets from their bed, and gave it to the maester.

"You will not touch me. Do you wish for more proof? Do you want details, maybe? We can have a talk, you can pretend that you are a woman for the next hour, if you wish to." she said, throwing the robe on her, as the sheet fell down on the floor.

"No, my princess. The sheets are enough." answered Pycelle, his voice barely steady, shaking, barely heard.

"Good, now get out." she said, opening the door for him to leave.

Rhaegar and Arthur looked to each other, open mouthed, as Arthur mouthed "OH MY".

"You too, Arthur. Leave. And do tell the queen that we will meet her in the courtyard in an hour." she said, still holding the door open.

As soon as Arthur left, Visenya sighed, moving her hair over her breasts.

"Now, where were we?" she asked as she pressed a kiss to Rhaegar's neck.

* * *

**_Now, let's be honest. I suck at sex scenes. As English is not my mother tongue, but I am fluent at the language, level C2, I still don't know how to write passionate sex scenes and kisses. I am sorry for that. You can just think about you perfect scene, if this is not enough for you._ **


	6. three

Visenya groaning, threw her hand over her mouth, running to the privy.

She quickly knelt down by the privy and vomited.

Rhaegar flew into the room, throwing open the door. Seeing Visenya on the ground, he walked over to her "Sister, are you alright?" he asked, worried.

He gave her the hand, Visenya toook hold of his hand, getting up from the ground she answered "I am, brother, I think I shall go see a Maester." informing him.

Visenya took a bowl of water, pouring the water on her hand, she washed herself up.

It has been three moons since the got wed, king Aerys has been pressuring them for a child, Visenya is almost sure that she is with child.

* * *

"Grandmaester Pycelle?" she called out, knocking on the door.

Maester Pycelle opened the door, seeing the princess, he bowed.

"My princess, please, do come in."

"I think I am with child." she informed him, her hands moving to her stomach.

"Then please, lay down on the bed."

* * *

Rhaegar paced their room, looking over the door, waiting for Visenya to return.

The door opened and the princess walked in.

"Visenya, are you alright?" Rhaegar stopped pacing and walked over to her, cupping her chin.

"Rhaegar, I am with child." she announced, soflty smiling.

* * *

Visenya groaned, screaming from the pain. The Maester yelled "My princess, you have to push.

Rhaella took hold of the bowl and cloth, wetting the cloth, she gently wiped the sweat from her daughter's forehead and cheeks.

"Oh my sweet child." she said.

Visenya turned her head to the side, looking at her mother "Mother, I can not do this. It hurts."

She groaned again, her head going up. Gritting her teeth, she put her elbows on the bed, sitting up a little, and screamed.

Screaming, teeth gritting, she pushed, and pushed, and pushed, untill the cry could be heard.

The maester announced "It is a boy, my princess"

Visenya laid backdown on the bed, breathing deeply, she smiled.

"May I hold him?" she asked.

The Maester gave the babe to the Septa, giving her the chance to clean him up.

The Septa passed the babe to the tired mother, smiling "Here you go, my princess."

Visenya gently took hold of her babe, putting her hand on his little head, smiling as he moved slightly, making little noises, she put his head in the crook of her elbow, still holding his head, and put her hand by his behind, her fingers on his back.

"Oh, my son, my prince, you are so beautiful." she smiled as she softly ran her fingers on his cheek.

Rhaegar opened the door, walking in, he saw Visenya, sweaty and tired, holding their babe in her arms.

She looked up at him, smiling, she took his hand "Rhaegar, this is our son. Our Daeron."

Rhaegar smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Our prince Daeron. Welcome, my child."

* * *

The moons have passed, prince Daeron turned seven moons, when Queen Rhaella gave birth to prince Viserys.

Another moon has passed when the lord of the Westerlands, when Lord Tywin threw a tourney in honor of the birth of prince Viserys.

Getting out of the carriage, Visenya took a deep breath and sighed.

Seeing lord Tywin standing with his family, she took hold of Rhaegar's hand, the wet nurse carrying their child behind them, they walked over to greet their hosts.

"Lord Tywin." she greeted, curtseying.

The lord took her hold of her hand, kissing the knuckles "Your Highness."

She turned to the children standing by him and smiled "You must be lady Cersei and lord Jaime."

"My princess" they both greeted in unison.


End file.
